1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a juice extractor device, in which a material is cut and squeezed by using a spiral rotary body, to obtain juice therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional juicer is provided with a disc type rotary blade rotating at a high speed, and a centrifugal separator cage surrounding the rotary blade and rotated in accordance therewith. A material is pressed by a push rod against the rotary blade so as to be cut and crushed as the rotary blade and separator cage are rotated at a high speed. The liquid contained in the material is extracted from small bores formed in the centrifugal separator cage, while by a rotary centrifugal force the residuum is discharged in the upward direction along the inner surface of the centrifugal separator cage. Unless a large centrifugal force is used, the liquid cannot be extracted from the material in this conventional juicer. In other words, it is necessary that the blade be rotated at a high speed or at approximately not less than 10,000 r.p.m. Moreover, the centrifugal separator cage has a large diameter, and generates a great rotational noise. Since the rotary blade is also rotated at a high speed, it generates a great material-cutting and crushing noise. Therefore, the juicer as a whole generates a very loud noise.
The centrifugal separator cage has a large diameter, and is rotated at a high speed, so that it requires a high balance accuracy. The residuum left after the material has been cut and crushed is moved upwardly along the inner surface of the centrifugal separator cage by the centrifugal force generated thereby. The residuum then impinges upon the inner surface of a cover for a case, which is positioned above the centrifugal cage, to be discharged by air pressure into a residuum receptacle disposed on one side of the centrifugal separator cage. Consequently, the residuum easily sticks to the inner surface of the centrifugal separator cage. When the residuum sticks to the inner surface of the separator cage unevenly, the separator cage loses its balance and generates a loud sound of vibration. Since the centrifugal separator cage is rotated at a specially high speed, even a small amount of unevenly stuck residuum causes the balance of the separator cage to be lost.
When the liquid from the material which has been cut and crushed with the rotary blade flows through the small bores in the centrifugal separator cage, air is mixed therein. The liquid is then guided into a liquid passage formed around the centrifugal separator cage while the liquid is moved around the centrifugal separator cage by air pressure generated by the rotation thereof. As a result, bubbles occur in the juice, and sarcocarp particles and liquid particles are separated from one another easily. Since the juice contacts the air as mentioned above, the vitamins contained in the juice are destroyed early, and the nutritive value thereof is liable to be decreased.
The residuum readily sticks to the centrifugal separator cage, case and cover. Especially, fibrous residuum is firmly embedded in small bores in the centrifugal separator cage, so that it takes much time to wash the separator cage after it has been used. In fact, the washing of such a separator cage is very troublesome.
A juicer employing a spiral rotary body is also known from Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 1,990/1954 and Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 1,193/1959. The juicers disclosed in these publications have a construction, in which materials are compressed as they are transferred by a spiral wing. In these juicers, the materials are compressed to one another to cause the juice contained therein to flow out therefrom. Accordingly, the materials are discharged as residua before sufficient juice has been extracted therefrom. Furthermore, the juice contains little nutritive substances, such as sarcocarp.